


1985 A

by lma88



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Back to the future part 2, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Paradox, Past Abuse, Two Martys, Warning! Major Paradox Content!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty was 4 years old when his father was murdered and he's had to live with his evil step-father, Biff ever since. Life's always been rough for him but it's about to get a whole lot stranger when he decides to visit Hill Vally and finds that he's already there. Warning! Major Paradox Content!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read more about Evangeline in my other BTTF story "1984 A" if you're interested. =)

It's October 1985 and Marty has officially dropped out of school after dodging a trip to a boarding school in Switzerland; unbeknownst to his conniving step-father and his well-meaning but perpetually inebriated mother. Marty's wrap sheet included everything from aggravated assault to setting fire to the living room rug (that last one was an accident, mind you). He figured with his failing grades and everything else that it'd just be better to run away from school all together. He didn't see himself having a meaningful future whatsoever. Even so, he still had Evangeline. 

They met a little over a year ago at one of those snotty rich kid private schools Marty's step-father always dumped him in when he didn't want Marty around; which was always. Evangeline was a sweet girl with no wrap sheet whatsoever, a real "good girl" type. She was soft and pale with long blonde hair and legs for miles. The only crime she's ever committed was stealing Marty's heart away. 

"I love you but it really isn't worth it; you getting into trouble over me." Marty explained with one foot out over the window sill as his hands grabbed a hold of the rope dangling down two stories to the lawn below. "Don't give up school for me. You're really smart and you actually have what it takes to really go places. You have a good future and it's not with me. I'll come back and visit, promise" Marty kissed her goodbye. This wasn't the first time he's had to climb out of a girl's dormitory window. 

Evangeline felt her heart sink as she watched him leave and she quickly found herself doing something incredibly impulsive and out of character as she stuffed whatever clothes she could into a large back pack and ran after him. She caught up to him as he was climbing over the fence separating the school grounds from the nearby woods. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Marty whispered. "You honestly want to accompany me as I hitch a ride across the country to visit my incredibly dysfunctional family?"

Evangeline took a deep breath as she gained her confidence. "Yes, yes I do". 

"Alright, if you really think you want to. But once I help you jump over this fence we aren't turning back around, you understand me?" Marty reached down to give Evangeline a hand over the fence. 

"Oh, you sound just like my mother" she joked. 

Five exhausting days and six friendly truck drivers later and they'd finally reached Hill Vally, California. The shoddy graffiti, police sirens and the distant sound of glass shattering and screaming indicated they were close. Evangeline clung tight to Marty's arm as a large gang of motorbikes roared past them. 

"I'll bet you they're a lot friendlier then your dad's country club buddies." Marty joked. 

"Haha!" Evangeline mock laughed at him. 

"OH MY GAAHHD!" a shrill voice made Marty and Evangeline turn around. 

"Linda?" Marty saw his older sister running up to him. 

"Marty! What are you doing here!?" Linda gave him a big hug. 

"When did you get pregnant?" Marty looked down at Linda's huge tummy. 

"Like 8 1/2 months ago obviously!" Linda rolled her eyes. "Besides, that's some way to say hi to your sister. 'Oh, hi Linda! When did you get so fat?' " she mocked jokingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This is Evangeline, she's a friend" Marty nudged her forward a little as Evangeline extended a hand for a shake and instead got a big hug from Linda. 

"Wow, Marty! She's too cute!" Linda was somehow loud enough to be heard clearly over the roar of the motorcycles. "Are you two..." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Eve's a classy girl, Lindz." Marty hints at her to not bother Evangeline. "So, any idea who the lucky man is?" he points down at Linda's belly. 

"I was hooking up with Greg the same time I was sleeping with Craig so, I don't know.. Which one is it, Greg or Craig?" Linda shrugged. 

"I never could keep up with all your boyfriends." Marty rolled his eyes. "Where's mom?" he asked.

"Up there, of course" Linda pointed to the intimidating building covered in garish neon signs that sizzled with the words 'Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise'. 

They say a quick farewell to Linda and walk towards the large hotel casino across the street. As they reached the red carpet leading up the the entrance Marty quickly took Evangeline by the hand and hid behind a pillar to the left of the entrance. "Wait a minute" Marty whispered "It's Biff's henchmen".

"Your dad has henchmen? God, so like, you weren't kidding." Evangeline gasped "He's like a real life super villain." 

"Yes, he is a real life super villain but he's not my dad." Marty felt the need to clarify. 

"Sorry" Evangeline whispered back a little embarrassed since she knew how much Marty hated his step-father. 

"Whoa, what the hell!?" Marty looked completely shocked to see a guy who looked exactly like him walk up the front steps. 

"Tell me you have a secret twin brother" Evangeline looked quite shocked herself. 

"No, I don't.. as far as I know" Marty was amazed. They looked exactly identical. The only thing telling them apart was this impostor Marty was wearing a bright red t-shirt while the real Marty hiding behind the pillar with Eve was in a black t-shirt. They watched as this 'other' Marty got bonked in the head and taken away by Biff's crew. "This might be great or terrible... I can't tell." Marty got out from behind the pillar and walked inside the lobby with Evangeline. "They know I'm here so they're going to be on alert but they just caught the wrong guy so they won't be looking for me. I'll get you a room and then I'll figure out if the coast is clear for us to visit mom." Marty leaned up against the counter. "Mac, my man! How's it hangin' ?" 

"Marty! I didn't know you were back in town" Mac was glad to see him and gave him a big firm handshake. 

"I'm NOT here" Marty winked. 

"Got you" Mac winked back. "Here's your room key Mr. Smith". 

Marty and Eve squeeze past a large group of showgirls in gold bikinis and feather headdresses; all who seem to know Marty very well; as they reach to catch the next elevator up to the 25th floor. 

"I know this place is incredibly tacky. It's not like your mom's summer home in Connecticut." Marty lead Evangeline into their room. "But there's a fully stocked mini bar and a TV and a hot tub in the bathroom, complete with bubbles." he smiled as Evangeline sat on the bed. "Mom's on the 27th floor so I'll go up there and see what the situation is and then I'll come down to have you meet her." 

"So we're officially at the 'meet the parents' point in our relationship then?" Evangeline smiled excitedly. 

"I think she'll really like you" Marty leaned in for a kiss before he headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty's hand hovered over the door handle as he reached the penthouse suite on the 27th floor. "Please don't let him be there." He whispered under his breath. The moment he turned the handle to open the door he heard shots ring out from inside followed by muffled yelling and screaming. "This is my luck." Marty rolled his eyes as he slowly poked his head in to see what had happened. He saw his step-father, Biff in a tacky silk robe with a gun in his hand and a young guy about Marty's age in a red t-shirt starting to run up the stairs towards the door where Marty stood. 

Marty felt like he'd been punched in the chest. It wasn't possible. The person running towards him was him; it wasn't someone who looked like Marty but it WAS Marty. He was watching himself run up the stairs to him. Marty backed away from the door till he had his back against the elevator door. He looked down at himself like he needed to make sure he was still in his own body. He was still Marty; the only difference between him and the Marty running up the stairs is that he was wearing a black shirt while the one getting shot at was in a red shirt. He felt like the hallway was spinning at the shock of seeing himself running out of the penthouse and straight into him. He was staring right back at himself. "Shit." Both Marty's whispered aloud simultaneously. 

The elevator door dinged behind him and Biff's henchmen appeared. "Run!" The Marty in red grabbed Marty and ran for the emergency exit. 

"Who the hell are you!?" Marty pulled away from this other version of himself; his voice echoing in the stairwell. 

"Let's get way from the people shooting at us and then I can explain everything, ok?" The Marty in red spoke and it felt so strange to him to hear his voice coming from outside his own head. 

"The roof" Marty lead the other Marty up to the door leading to the roof. "Alright we're 28 stories up so explain what the fuck you're doing with my face before you end up 28 stories down!" Marty yelled over the roar of the wind and the far off police sirens. 

The Marty in the red t-shirt put his hands up in the air in surrender. "Ok, it's a long story and I'm sure Biff will check the roof soon so..." 

Marty took his other self by the arm and pushed him into a storage shed on the roof and shut the door behind them. "We'll be safe in here. I used to hide here all the time as a kid. Ready to explain yourself now? You some sort of clone?"

"No umm..." The Marty in red sighed and looked at the ground "You might not believe this but I'm a time traveler. You're me and I'm you but I'm from a different version of 1985." The other Marty stared at Marty for a minute to see if he wasn't totally lost already.

"You're from an alternate universe where 1985 is different and time travel exists?" Marty responded.

"Ok, basically yeah. So that wasn't too hard to explain. I always knew I was smart." The other Marty smiled for a minute before continuing. "So, I went into the future and accidentally left important information about the future in the past so Biff changed everything because he was cheating. He made his fortune because he had all the answers from the future and changed everything. It isn't supposed to be like this." 

"You went into the past and gave Biff Tannen all the sports results he needed to win his bets?" Marty was quickly growing furious. "Why?! Why in God's name would you do that?!" 

"No, it was an accident" The other Marty in the red t-shirt tried to defend himself. "I was in 2015 and I saw this sports almanac and I thought I could use it for myself but Biff stole the time machine and the almanac and gave the book to himself in the past." 

"This is heavy" Marty covered his face in his hands. "So in your world Biff's not rich?"

"He's an auto detailer. He waxes my car" The other Marty chuckled.

Marty looked down and played with a frayed string hanging from his black t-shirt. "And in your version of 1985 my father's not dead?" His face grew dead serious. 

The Marty in red sighed. "No, he's not and I'm so sorry." His eyes began to water. "This whole mess is my fault. If I hadn't bought that damn book none of this would have happened but if we can get our hands on the almanac and get back to the time machine we can stop this from ever happening." 

"Ok, sounds like a plan. And you have 4 hands now so..." Marty smiled and the other Marty in the red shirt laughed making Marty laugh at the idea that he was quiet literally laughing at himself. Marty looked around the shed and found a tool box. He started rummaging through it. 

"What are you doing?" The Marty in red whispered.

"I'm getting a weapon, you dunce. Biff's got a gun; what've you got?" Marty found some sharp looking tools and handed them to the alternate Marty. "Oh, I found mine." Marty picked up a shovel from the corner of the shed. 

They heard Biff's voice yelling and screaming. "I know you're up here you little shit!!"

"Sshh" Marty winked at the other Marty as he opened the shed door with his shovel in hand. Biff had his back turned away from the shed with his gun in hand. 

"Hey Biff!" Marty yelled making Biff turn around and point his gun at him but Marty quickly knocked the gun out of Biff's hand with the shovel. 

Biff fell to his knees as he held his now bleeding hand. "You broke my fingers you son of a bi.." He's interrupted by the sound of his gun clicking in Marty's hand. 

Marty smiled as his eyes grew dark with anger. "You ruined my entire life and now I'm going to ruin yours" Marty held the gun straight at Biff's head. 

Biff was still on his knees as he put his bloodied hands in the air. "Think about what you're going, kid. I own the police and they'll do anything I say."

"You can't say shit if your dead, Biff" Marty smiled still pointing the gun at Biff with his right hand and holding the shovel with his left. 

Biff chuckled like he'd remembered an inside joke. "Hey Marty, wanna know how your father died?" 

"Shut up!" Marty threw the shovel at Biff forcing him on his back. Marty now held the gun with both hands as he stood over Biff. 

"I suppose it's poetic justice. I was standing exactly where you're standing now with the same gun." Biff spit out a little blood from the bloody lip the shovel gave him. 

Marty's eyes teared up at the confession but he quickly switched from sadness to rage as he threw the gun on the ground and picked up the shovel again. He swung it straight at Biff's head knocking him unconscious. He lifted the shovel up again poised to hit him again when he heard his own voice yelling to stop. 

"He's already unconscious. Don't kill him!" The other Marty in the red shirt ran up to him but he was ignored. Marty hit an unmoving Biff two more times with the shovel before his other self pulled him away. 

"What the hell are you doing!!?" The other Marty yelled. 

"He killed him!" Marty yelled with tears streaming down his face. "He killed my dad with this fucking gun" Marty picked up the gun and pointed it at the unconscious Biff.

"Come on, you're me. I know me and I wouldn't kill anybody and neither will you." The Marty in red slowly reached out his hand. "Just give me the gun, please." 

"You're NOT me" Marty yelled back. "You had a father, a real one. Biff was my father my whole life. You weren't raised by a man who hated you and a gin-soaked mother too inebriated to fight the beatings she took; the beating I took. I'm ending it now!" 

"We can end it if we find the almanac!" The other Marty in red quickly noticed the red book peeking out of Biff's robe. "See, we've got it! Now we just have to go back to 1955 and.."

"Oh wait, Jennifer!" -- "Oh wait, Evangeline!" Both Marty's spoke at once. 

"Who the hell is Jennifer?" -- "Who the hell's Evangeline?" They spoke in unison again. "My girlfriend." They echoed. 

"I don't know where this Jennifer is but Eve's downstairs right now waiting for me so I have to go tell her what's going on before I start traveling through time with myself" Marty ran back the the emergency exit and back to the elevator with the other Marty in red following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty felt a strange out of body experience as he stood next to another version of himself in the elevator. His emotions bubbled inside him as he looked on in jealousy at the other him, the one that got the right life with the right family. Marty had been living all this time in the wrong world, his universe was a mistake. 

"Alright now, Evangeline is going to freak out a little when she sees that there's two of me so ... I don't know how we're going to explain this." Marty slowly opened the door and saw no one in the room. "Maybe she left.." He wondered aloud. In that moment she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, screaming at the sight of two Marty's. 

"Alright..."  
"Ok..."  
"Just let me.."  
"Let me explain.." 

The two Marty's stumbled over each other's words as they kept speaking in unison. 

"Ssshh!" Eve finally quieted them down. "Let me at least get dressed before you explain how you never mentioned a twin brother... even though we've been dating for a year now.." Her voice was strained and passive aggressive. She grabbed some clothes from her backpack and slammed the door to the bathroom to get dressed. She came back out with her arms crossed. "Ok, so why all the secrecy about a twin brother. What's the deal, Marty?"

"He's not exactly a twin." Marty tried to explain to his girlfriend. "And I wasn't keeping it secret. I just now ran into him upstairs." 

"And it get's weirder.." The time traveling Marty chimed in and handed Eve the almanac. "Look at the copyright." He said.

"2013? Is that a typo?" Evangeline looked to her Marty for an answer. 

"Why don't we go see this Doctor of yours to help explain the whole thing." Marty took his girlfriend's hand and followed the other Marty to a run down building next to the Burger King on JKF Drive. Doc's there waiting with the DeLorean. 

"Nice ride." Marty exclaimed.

"A puppy!" Evangeline noticed Einstein instead. 

"Great Scott, Marty! What the hell happened to the plan!" Doc looked at the two Marty's in horror and became to dart around erratically for fear the universe would implode on itself right then and there. 

"Don't worry, Doc. I've got the book." Doc's Marty handed the book over. "I figured they could help us."

"Yeah, sure... here to help." Marty peeked his head into the time machine to look at all the buttons and switches on the dash.

Doc took his Marty off to the side to speak with him privately. "Besides the fact that you've developed an unhealthy habit of creating paradoxes, can we trust him?" They looked over to see the other Marty in a black t shirt leaning up against the DeLorean.

Doc sighed and began to draw a diagram on an old chalkboard explaining the breaks in their timeline."How the universe hasn't blown up from two Marty's interacting with each other I don't know." 

The time traveling Marty had heard the time travel paradox speech plenty of times so he had been rummaging through Doc's notes and old newspapers while they spoke. "You're not going to believe this... but we have to go back to 1955."

"I don't believe it!" Doc ran back into the time machine and the kids followed him in, cramming into the tiny rear seat of the Delorean. Doc set the destination keypad to the date Biff had given his Marty as the day he got the almanac, November 5, 1955. 

"Doc, he's me. How could we not trust him?" The Marty in a red t shirt watched as the other Marty stroked Evangeline's cheek amorously. "It's weird that the other me isn't with Jennifer. Is there a Jennifer in this version of Hill Valley?"

"Looked it up already." Doc replied. "Her family skipped town years ago. A smart move on their part." 

"Hey!" Marty leaning against the DeLorean with his girlfriend interrupted the two time traveler's private conversation. "Are you going to clue us in on this plan of yours or what?"


End file.
